yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5
September 16, 2010 ** October 26th, 2010 http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=78360 | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 is the fifth installment of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series. Features * Uses the Official Card Game Master Rules. * The game will have the March 2010 Banlist as default. * There are 200 slots to save your decks in. * Entry of 5D's new anime characters Yusei Fudo (Poncho Version), Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski (Academia Version), Leo (Academy version), Luna (Academy version), Sherry Leblanc, Bruno/Vizor, Placido, Jose, Lucciano, Carly Carmine, Mina Simington, Tetsu Trudge, Lazar, Kalin Kessler (Crash Town Version), and Imposter Jack Atlas. * Features over 4,727 cards, including cards up to Starstrike Blast, Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!, Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Drive, and Extra Pack Volume 3. * Uses Data Install to eliminate Load Times. * Features as Game Originals cards Bruno's Tech Genus Deck, the Infinity series and Sherry's Fleur Knight Deck. * Using the game's UMD recognition feature with the past entries in the Tag Force series will unlock the following: ** TF1 unlocks Yusei Fudo (Poncho Version) as an opponent, along with the following cards "Dark Magician", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Malefic Truth Dragon", and "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel". ** TF2 unlocks Akiza Izinski (Academy version) as an opponent, along with the following cards "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Power Wall", "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". ** TF3 unlocks Luna (Academy Version) as a opponent, along with the following cards "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor" (Game Version), and "Miracle Contact". ** TF4 unlocks Leo (Academy version) as an opponent, along with the following cards "Malefic Stardust Dragon", "Hundred-Eyes Dragon (Dark Synchro version), "Dark Magician Girl", and "Cursed Prison". ** Passing all 4 TF games through UMD Recognition unlocks "Gatling Ogre" and "Berserker Soul". * Previous cinematics (excluding "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Light and Darkness Dragon") from Tag Force 4 are kept. New Cinematic Summoning and Attack Sequences for "Black-Winged Dragon", "Majestic Red Dragon", "Majestic Star Dragon", "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000", "Chevalier de Fleur", "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity", "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity", "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste", "Red Nova Dragon", and "Shooting Star Dragon". * The game's loading screen features Witch of the Black Rose or Kuribon. * Supports connectivity with the Playstation Network. Game Originals * Sacred Knight Shield-Bearer * Sacred Knight Spear-Bearer * Swift Horse of the Floral Knights * Centaurumina * Floral Shield * Fleur Guard * Chain Close * Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000 * Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01 * Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000 * Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04 * Tech Genus Striker WA-01 * Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03 * Tech Genus Wonder Magician SCX-1000 * Double Type Rescue * Wise Core * Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity * Wisel Carrier * Wisel Guard * Wisel Attack * Wisel Top * Sky Core * Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity * Skiel Attack * Skiel Carrier * Skiel Guard * Skiel Top * Grand Core * Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity * Grannel Attack * Grannel Carrier * Grannel Guard * Grannel Top * Gatling Ogre Character Decks Promotional Cards * Fleur Synchron * Chevalier de Fleur * Liberty at Last * Sacred Knight Jeanne (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 Game Guide) Screenshots/promotional pictures 515592_0_med.jpg tf5_ss1u.jpg 536793_0.jpg tf5_ss3t.jpg pic_02.jpg 100708145105457b5e0f58608b.jpg Pic_01.jpg 2010062101.png 36737 136954819666148 100000548911970 284638 5727871 n.jpg TF05-GuidePromoCard.png 1_87.jpg 1_90.jpg www_dotup_org1097668.jpg flugi.JPG getuj.JPG imagem.JPG monster_card.jpg yfgliu.JPG monster_d.jpg accel_synchro.jpg monster_a.jpg References * Shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 (PSP) * http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/yugioh_tf5/index.html Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 Official Website. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3mXKDiJkx8 Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 Gameplay Demo * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyKNTsjT8Ns Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 Opening * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS3O6hb1ev4 Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 Commercial Tag Force 5 Tag Force 5